Diggy Boi
Diggy Boi is a successful MATHCOUNTS competitor in Maryland, currently competing in his 3rd year. He started doing MATHCOUNTS in 6th grade, having been an alternate back then. After his initial failures, he had massively improved over the summer, and by 7th grade, he was one of the best of his school. Diggy first surprised everyone by obtaining a score of 45 on MATHCOUNTS school, securing him 4th in his school mathcounts club, losing to both returning MATHCOUNTS team members and Kelin Zhu, who proceeded to nearly qualify for MATHCOUNTS nationals. Despite suboptimal performance in MATHCOUNTS chapter (he missed countdown qualification by tiebreaker), he still made it to state MATHCOUNTS through his school team getting 3rd place<----This statement is false and made up by Kelin Zhu who doesn't know how MATHCOUNTS works. Since Diggy Boi's chapter was very big, the top 40 students made it to state. Since Diggy was in the top 25/20, he would have easily qualified even if he wasn't a team member. In the sprint round of MATHCOUNTS states, Diggycored exceptionally well with a 25, only 2 points behind Kelin Zhu and tying the only middle school USAJMO qualifier of his state. Though, tragedy stroke in target. During the first pair in the target round, his calculator, a TI-84 Plus CE, broke apart and could not be fixed. Even with this magnitude of great obstacle in front of him, he did not give up. He solved 3 problems in the target round, landing him in the top 25 percent of his state. Currently, in the 2019-2020 MATHCOUNTS season, he is aiming for MATHCOUNTS nationals. Despite his MATHCOUNTS club tryout score suggesting towards him not achieving his goal, Diggy might surprise everyone again, just like he did a year ago. UPDATE FOR 2020: Diggy started off the season with some questionable results, including getting a 16 on a school sprint. His lack of effort led to suboptimal scores on multiple MATHCOUNTS practice tests done in school. Early signs of success came when Diggy scored 8th and 2nd overall in 2 separate Mathleague competitions and barely qualified as one of the top 4 students in his schools. Diggy later practices very hard and hoped to do well in MATHCOUNTS. He was deeply discouraged days before chapter when he failed both AMC 10a and b and didn't make AIME. Despite this, his hard work paid off as Diggy got 3rd place in his chapter and his school got 1st place. Fun facts about Diggy: # Diggy owns a Minecraft server named epicrackedserver and a youtube channel named Diggy Boi. # Diggy is also a world famous rapper, having made such hits as Derek Lasagna and Hongjin Lasagna # Diggy scored a 69 on both the 2019 AMC 10A and the mock AMC 2k10 by mathleticguyyy. Diggy has described the latter as "Quite possibly the worst mock ever written." # In addition to his impressive mathematical skill, Diggy is a top athlete as well, as shown through his all-time best mile run time of 6:09, pacer test score of 69, and him currently being considered the 3rd best four squares player of his school. # Diggy's favorite YouTuber is PewDiePie. # Diggy's worshiper kzhu worships Bryan Garcia, a former student of his school. # Diggy currently owns a TI-Nspire CX II, which replaced his TI-84 Plus CE that had failed on him. # Diggy likely has an IQ of at least 169. # Diggy owns the AoPS account REDACTED. # Diggy is worshiped by Aaron Hu, who scored 16th place in MATHCOUNTS nationals 2019. # Diggy prefers not to reveal his full name, sadly, he has no choice but to be name revealed by Kelin Zhu who made this page. # Diggy Boi is worshiping Hongjin Fang # Diggy failed AMC 10 both A and B in 2020 # Diggy is notoriously bad at countdown, having never one around EVER and losing to people who not only scored worse than him but are those who study math 7.